Tommy Shepherd
Thomas 'Tommy' Shepherd, codenamed Speed used to be a Young Avenger from end 2010 to mid 2012 until the Young Avengers disbanded after a debacle that killed one third of the Young Avengers. Nowadays, he sometimes works in a small electronics business and is a vigilante on his own.. Biography Thomas 'Tommy' Shepherd was born to Frank and Mary Shepherd in New Jersey. His parents divorced when he was barely four years old. Tommy lived mostly with his father after his mother rejected him, believing him not to be her son due to the fact that he barely resembled his parents with his striking white hair and green eyes. Tommy spent most of his childhood getting into trouble; he could barely sit still for longer than five minutes and was often bullied for this and his unnatural hair color. Frank got a girlfriend who was anti-mutant and felt Tommy was one and they often fought. Frank often took her side and disapproved of all Tommy's accomplishments or lack thereof. He manifested when he was thirteen year old. He was in school when it happened and lost control over his powers instantly, blowing up the math class. Tommy was send to a superjuvenile hall because of his record as troublemaker and the fact that he was a mutant. Superjuvie was not a good time for Tommy. There was a lack of adherence to basic human rights. Tommy's parents never came for him, even though they were informed, leaving Tommy bitter and angry with parental figures. Tommy had a brief fling with fellow inmate Lisa Molinari. Scientists took an interest in a speedster with an ability to blow things up and Tommy was poked and prodded like an animal as they tried to turn him into a weapon. After an incident where Tommy found out his apparent ability to phase through walls when he went hard enough he was placed in isolation. Tommy spent two years in superjuvie until he was broken out by a group of fans of the Avengers. They called themself the Young Avengers. They needed Tommy's abilities in order to retrieve a member of their group, Hulkling. Young Avenger Wiccan, in actuality called Billy Kaplan, was an exact twin of Tommy except for their hair and eyes and after Hulkling was retrieved, Tommy was taken on by the team and he took the name Speed. The Young Avengers had many adventures and missions together. Their final quest was to find out why Tommy and Billy looked alike. Billy had theorized that they were the Scarlet Witch's twin sons, whom she had lost many years ago. This theory was because Tommy's powerset matches Quicksilver's, the Witch's brother while Billy matched hers. This quest gave them their answer; they were indeed the spiritual sons of Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, but the entire debacle ended with teammembers the Vision and Stature dying. The Young Avengers disbanded and Tommy spent several months with the Kaplans. Deciding that they were 'too nice' he left to find a place of his own and a hellish job that paid him well enough. Tommy spent his nights patrolling the streets as Speed ever since, trying to lay low to avoid his old teammates finding out. Personality Tommy is afraid to let people close. He has been rejected and neglected by his parents and been put through superjuvenile halls only to end up on a team that he thinks took him on because he looked like one of their members. He's incredibly cynical about relationships and friendships lasting. Nonetheless, there is nothing more than Tommy wants to be loved. He will be loyal to someone when he finally learns to trust them, and he will never hesitate to do something that he deems right. His morality is fairly simple at this point in time and boils down to 'Young Avengers don't kill'. Tommy will be reluctant to open up unless he hopes the person he opens up to won't desert him. He will do anything to prevent being seen as weak and vulnerable in any way, even if this means locking himself away until he thinks he is better or running away to a place where nobody can see him. Superjuvie has left Tommy with a suspicion of authority figures and a phobia for anything related to medical. He is afraid to fail and disappoint people. Tommy will try to push himself past his limits to prove himself if he must and occasionally needs to be stopped from doing so. He hates people calling him 'kid' or 'boy' because he fights to prove himself, that he is an adult and not some idiot child. He feels like his childhood and naitivity have been robbed from him ever since he was in superjuvie. Hugs and physical affection are things that Tommy often hesitates about. Most of the touches he has received were with the intend to harm and Tommy would much rather initiate physical contact than actually receive it. If he lets somebody touch him then that means that he trusts them. He doesn't like being restrained in anyway; somebody laying on him, holding his arm or even tying him up because he always wants to be able to get away as soon as possible. Abilities Tommy is a speedster. This means that he can run at speeds that a normal human would never achieve. His top speed is unknown, but he is fast enough to break the soundbarrier and run over water. His body is made in a way to allows him to endure frictions that would flail anyone else alive and bones that are made not to shatter in a collision at high speed. That doesn't mean he is invulnerable; a bullet at any speed could kill him. Besides running fast, Tommy also functions incredibly fast. He can do things at speed nobody else can and has a brain to match them. His brain is made to function at incredible speeds that allow him to catch all the details during a run. This also means he can read a book in mere seconds and remember everything he has read. A major setback to his powers is that all this has left Tommy with a skewed perception of time. What might be minutes for somebody is hours for him and it is both incredibly frustrating and lonely for him. Relationships Family Tommy has two families; his biological family with who he'd rathr not deal anymore and his spiritual family. Frank and Mary Shepherd Tommy is officially the son of Frank and Mary Shepherd. He intensely dislikes his parents. They never accepted them as his son due to the fact he barely looked like them. Mary left him with his father in the divorce and Frank disapproved everything Tommy did. They left Tommy in superjuvie, and in turn Tommy has problems trusting people. He doesn't want to do anything with them. Wanda Maximoff Wanda Maximoff is Tommy's spiritual mother, and in his eyes, his real one. It was long suspected that Tommy and Billy were her sons but it wasn't confirmed until later since Wanda had been missing for a long time. Tommy values her opinion on him a lot and is afraid to disappoint her. Pietro Maximoff Pietro Maximoff is Tommy's spiritual uncle. Tommy would like to catch up with him and learn from him, since they both have the same power, but they have never actually spoken to each other beyond what little interaction they had during the search for Wanda. Billy Kaplan Billy Kaplan is Tommy's spiritual twin brother. They look like negatives of each other. Tommy was secretly overjoyed when he met Billy, but it turned out they weren't much alike and the limelight of Billy's life was already Teddy. Nonetheless Tommy cares about Billy but he is reluctant to show it. He didn't forgive Billy for quitting the Young Avengers and he doesn't know how to handle his brother's apparent depression and therefore left his brother's home. Tommy hasn't seen him in almost a year. They have the potential to share a soulbond. Young Avengers The Young Avengers are the team Tommy has been working with since he was freed from the superjuvenile hall. Tommy thinks all of them are stupidly naive, Kate being somewhat of an exception, but he cares for them in his own way, even if he wouldn't show it. He is loyal to them, even after the fact that they disbanded. Yet he does not forgive them for disbanding. Kate Bishop Kate Bishop, codenamed Hawkeye, is Tommy's crush. She used to be a teammate when they both were Young Avengers. He tried to flirt with her but gave up when he realized she was already in a relationship with fellow teammate Eli. Nonetheless he cared a great deal for her and always respected her. His crush hasn't lessened much over the year they haven't seen each other. Friends Molly Hayes and Klara Prast Molly Hayes and Klara Prast are two eleven year old girls who have managed to find their way in Tommy's heart. They are both part of the Runaways, based in Los Angeles. He cares a great deal for them and often visits them to hang out. He can rarely refuse their requests and often lets himself be roped into one of their silly ideas. Stiles Stilinski Plot This is where your current and completed threads are summarized, this should pick up from where your biography section leaves off. Para one Play by Play or summary of what happened in this plot. *Bullet listed 'this happened' *'then this happened' is also cool Para two Description of the overall 'plot' of the para. For example, a casual friendship blooming over several paras. There could also be sub-paras within one over reaching plot. *Info on this para here. Maybe the friends met at a coffee shop. Those could be deliniated like this. This is a 'heading 4' nested in a 'heading 3' (which is 'Para two' there), nested in a 'heading 2' (which is 'Plotlines' above.) *Info on this para here. The friends met up again and watched movies together, then had a great conversation; the friendship grows. Para three Same as above. Gallery Speedstar.png Lookatthisidiot.jpg TOMMY SO AWESOME.png|Truthbomb Tommyfaceclaim.gif Link to the youtube playlist . Category:Marvel Characters Category:Male characters Category:Marvel Category:Character Bio Category:Tommy Shepherd Category:Mutants